


Lavender

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, Someone pls give me more Samhwi, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Daehwi loves the colour lavender, so of course it's only natural he would like Samuel's new hair.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm less sad that Samuel didn't make it bc he won't be in Wanna One bc it's not like he's going to be in the dungeon but I'm super emo that I won't have anymore Samhwi interactions bc honestly they were so cute, fight me.

Lavender was Daehwi's favourite colour. He wasn't really sure from when but the colour always brought pleasant memories for him. The swish of his kindergarten teacher's skirt, the fragrance his mom always used (and dabbed a bit of on him, if he used his puppy dog eyes on her.)

(The love for lavender was like a seedling that was planted early in his youth and kept growing as he made more pleasant memories with the colour.)

That's why when he walked into the practice room one fine day and spotted Samuel sporting a head of lavender hair, his mouth went dry.

Samuel grinned as he saw Daehwi "What do you think?", he asked, gesturing to the top of his head.

"It..it looks good.", Daehwi choked out, suddenly forgetting how to speak.

All through practice, Daehwi's fingers itched with the desire to reach out and touch the lavender locks. Considering how he was pretty physically affectionate, and even more so with Samuel no one would question it if he did. But Daehwi was genuinely worried that if he did, if his fingers ever made contact with the the lavender field he would never be able to pull them back. (And Samuel's confused look did horrible things to Daehwi's breathing.)

So his Daehwi urged his fingers to stay still, stuffing them into his pocket as he tried his best to concentrate on practice, and pretend that he wasn't following every movement of lavender hair through the mirror.

(The lavender was in full bloom.)

 

******

"Third place, Lee Daehwi"

After the rollercoaster that was his ranking, it seemed impossible that he was finally here.

As he stood at the podium, his eyes searched out the familiar head of lavender.

The sound of first and second being announced was like white noise to Daehwi. All he registered was that neither position was taken by Samuel. His eyes were focused on the way the younger was biting his lip, anxiety flooding his features. There was just one position left, 11th.

"Of course Samuel will get in. He's one of the most talented and sweetest trainees here." He reassured himself.

"But none of that assures anyone a place here." The corner of his brain reminded him. Daehwi thought of Eunki, who had been called Dancing King but that hadn't stopped him from being eliminated. His gaze momentarily shifted to Jonghyun, his selflessness was his own downfall.

The warmth in his stomach now that he had earned the opportunity to debut coupled with the cold realisation that he might no longer see the boy he loved left Daehwi reeling....wait no. He loved Samuel's hair. Samuel was a good friend that Daehwi deeply admired, sometimes to the point of envy and someone he had come to rely on emotionally over the last few months. Or at least that was what Daehwi had always managed to convince himself of...till now.

Maybe it's the harsh fluorescent lighting, the screaming fans, or maybe it's the crippling realisation that Samuel might not debut with him that makes Daehwi realise that while he does undoubtedly love the colour lavender, he loves Kim Samuel just as much.

And after months of stress, (even now the butterflies in his stomach haven't gotten the memo) admitting his feelings to himself makes Daehwi feel lighter than he had in years. He wonders what it would feel like to tell Samuel about his feelings. He wonders if the American boy feels the same way about him.

"And the 4 for the place of 11th are Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun, Ha Sungwoon and Jung Sewoon."

(The lavenders wilted.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Yes I am salty about Eunki and don't even get me started on Jomghyun.
> 
> No matter how sad or salty you are please remember not to attack any others who did get a chance to debut or Wanna One (not stanning does not mean hating.) 
> 
> Hmu if you want to fangirl about the beauty of Kang Daniel or Eunki the Underrated or anyone really..I'm always emo.


End file.
